Souldeep
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Ein seelenfressendes Ungeheuer aus alter Zeit wurde aus seinem Gefängnis befreit. Eine Waffe muss geschaffen werden, um die Bestie zu töten, doch kann dies zwischen all dem Misstrauen, dass zwischen den drei großen Ländern existiert, überhaupt gelingen?
1. Prolog

**Ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte noch einmal etwas umzuschreiben und zu verbessern. Deshalb fang ich nochmal von vorne an. Da ich nicht so viel von Autorengeschwafel vor der Story halte, da ich weiß, dass es sowieso kaum einer lesen wird, sage ich jetzt nur eins: Genießt die Story und viel Spaß beim lesen.**

_Prolog_

Die Nacht war tintenschwarz. Weder Mond noch Sterne wagten sich in dieser Finsternis hinter ihrem Wolkenvorhang hervor. Der Wind strich zwischen den Berggipfeln hindurch. Sein schauriges Stöhnen hallte unheilvoll wieder, als wüsste er, was in dieser finsteren Nacht noch geschehen sollte. Mit einem hohen Pfeifen jagte er an einer Höhle vorbei. Sie war die einzige Quelle von Licht in dieser Nacht, die sich an diesem einsamen und unwegsamen Ort befand.

Es war nur ein leichter Schein von außen zu sehen, blinkend wie ein einsamer Stern in der Dunkelheit. Der flackernde Schein entsprang einem Feuer, das keines falls normalen Ursprungs war. Die vom einziehenden Winde unstet tanzenden Flammen waren von einer blutroten Farbe, die groteske Schatten an den rauen Wänden entstehen ließen. In scheinbarer Schwerelosigkeit schwebte es über dem Zentrum einer schwarzen Steinplatte, die über und über mit Runen bedeckt war.

Diese Runen bildeten an deren äußeren Rand einen Kreis, der ein Siebeneck umschloss. In jedem seiner Ecken befand sich ein Symbol der Versiegelung, ein rundes Schild, eine Sonne, von der sieben Strahlen ausgingen, ein Turm mit vier Zinnen, drei Federn, deren Kiele sich berührten, eine Flamme, ein Stab mit Kugeln an beiden Enden, eine Hand mit vier Fingern und ein kahler Baum. Im Zentrum dieser Zeichen befand sich das achte und letzte Symbol der Versiegelung. Es war ein reliefartiges Auge, das von drei mit Schriftzeichen bedeckten Sutras geschlossen gehalten wurde. Diese acht Zeichen der Versiegelung sollten das Ausbrechen einer Macht verhindern, die so bösartig war, dass noch kein lebendes Wesen sie hatte töten können.

Die Schatten an den Wänden der Höhle hörten, wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin, auf ihren unheimlichen Tanz fortzuführen. Das unheilverkündende Stöhnen des Windes verstummte. Es lag die erdrückende Spannung einer Präsens in der Luft, die jegliches Licht in sich aufzusaugen schien. Die blutroten Flammen des schützenden Feuers verdunkelten sich zum Schwarz der herrschenden Nacht. Das schwindende Licht des immer dunkler werdenden Feuers senkte sich auf das geschlossene Auge im Zentrum des Steines herab. Die hungrigen Flammen verbrannten die Sutras, die das Auge verschlossen gehalten hatten, mit einem schlangenhaften Zischen und versiegten. Mit einem Beben, das die gesamte Höhle erzittern ließ, öffnete sich das Auge, dessen Pupille in einem tiefen blau zu leuchten begann. Das Leuchten breitete sich rasch über die Symbole der Versiegelung und den Runenkreis aus. Das Beben, das die Höhle erzittern ließ, wurde so stark, dass sich Felsbrocken von der Decke lösten und mit viel Getöse zu Boden fielen.

Dann war alles still. So schnell wie das Beben begonnen hatte, verschwand es auch wieder. Nur der tiefblaue Schein, der die Steinplatte einhüllte verkündete von diesem unwirklichen Ereignis. Doch dann erlosch auch dieses und es wurde dunkel in der Höhle, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren. Für einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Es war still und so dunkel wie die Nacht außerhalb der Höhle. Dann erklang ein lautes Krachen, das von den Wänden wiederhallte. Die Steinplatte war entzwei gebrochen.

Ein triumphierendes Brüllen drang aus dem Spalt der Steinplatte hervor, erschütterte die Höhle wie zuvor das Beben und vermischte sich mit dem Heulen des Windes. Eine klauenhafte Hand, so weiß, dass sie selbst in dieser Dunkelheit zu sehen war, schob sich aus dem Spalt und grub die Krallen so tief in den Stein, dass dieser unter dem Druck splitterte.

Niemand in allen Ländern der Welt wusste, dass in dieser Nacht, nach Jahren der Gefangenschaft, ein Schrecken in die Freiheit entlassen wurde, der die Leben aller vernichten konnte. Niemand wusste wie sehr sich dieses Wesen nach den Seelen der Lebenden verzehrte, außer der Person, die es freigelassen hatte.


	2. Nachricht an den König

_Nachricht an den König_

Es war ein besonders hektischer Morgen. Im Schloss Rasche herrschte das reinste Durcheinander. Wachen, Soldaten und Angestellte drängten sich auf dem Hof und in den Gängen und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Das Chaos des Stimmenchores hallte von den Wänden des Schlosses wieder und ließen es zu einem beinahe ohrenbetäubenden Getöse anschwellen. Überall standen Bedienstete, die sich mit sorgenvollen Mienen unterhielten, ohne dass die Wachen etwas dagegen unternahmen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt.

Ein Priester aus dem Tempel des Cha, ihres höchsten Gottes, der in der Sonne weilte, war bereits vor Sonnenaufgang am Tor erschienen und hatte verlangt mit dem König zu sprechen. Das allein wäre nicht sonderlich beunruhigend gewesen, wäre es ein normaler Priester gewesen, doch sein orangener Überwurf, den er über einer schlichten blauen Kutte trug, zeichnete ihn als einen Sonnendiener aus. Der zweithöchste Rang, den ein Geistlicher in ihrer Religion erreichen konnte.

Neuigkeiten, und seien sie noch so wichtig, wurden von einem einfachen Priester in gelber Robe gebracht. Ein Diener ihres Gottes, der von höherem Range war, erschien sonst nur zu religiösen Feierlichkeiten im Schloss, wie es die gesetzliche Trennung von Staat und Kirche verlangte. So war es ein großer Schreck für die Torwächter gewesen, als ein Sonnendiener vor ihrem Tor erschien, obwohl das nächste Fest, das des längsten Tages, noch einige Wochen entfernt war, und verlangte zum König vorgelassen zu werden.

Der König selbst saß, wie es die Tradition seiner Ahnen gebot, bereits zum Sonnenaufgang auf seinem Thron. Er war ein hünenhafter, zur Fettleibigkeit neigender Mann, der sich lieber mit Festen und Kriegsspielen beschäftigte, als mit der eigentlichen Regierung seines Landes. Mit seinem Kinn auf die linke Hand gestützt saß er da, die Rechte auf der Lehne des Throns ruhend. Neben ihm, auf der linken Seite, stand eine große, schlanke Frau, deren langes, braunes Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden war. Sie war Melina, die Frau des Königs. Sie kam aus einem alten Adelsgeschlecht, das aus dem Süden des Landes stammte. Die Heirat zwischen ihr und dem König war bei ihrer Geburt von ihrem Vater und dem Seinen beschlossen worden. Für ihre Familie war es eine große Ehre, dass eine Tochter aus ihrem Hause zur Frau des zukünftigen Königs erwählt worden war. Es war zweifelsohne eine fragwürdige Ehre.

„Majestät, ist es wirklich ratsam so kurz nach dem letzten Krieg bereits einen neuen zu beginnen?" Ihre Stimme hallte im fast leeren Saal wieder. Melina sah stur geradeaus. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade die Grenzen dessen, was einer Frau zustand, übertreten hatte. Vorlard, der König, hob abweisend die Hand. „Was versteht schon eine Frau wie du von Kriegstreiberei? Noch nie ein Schlachtfeld gesehen und doch darüber sprechen wollen. Schweig jetzt, oder gehe zu deinen Hofdamen." Er bedachte seine Frau mit einem strafenden Blick, doch Melina rührte sich nicht. Sie war es gewohnt, dass ihr Mann so mit ihr sprach. Eine Frau hatte sich in die Angelegenheiten der Männer nicht einzumischen. Das war eine der Grundsätze dieses Landes.

Eine Tür, die beinahe mit dem Weiß der Wände verschmolz, öffnete sich zu ihrer Rechten. Die Person die eintrat tat dies in einer leicht gebeugten Haltung, ohne jedoch aufzusehen. Es war einer der Boten, ein älterer Mann, dessen graues Haar bereits einer Glatze Platz zu machen begonnen hatte, die durch ihr grünes Wams zu erkennen waren, auf dessen Brust das Wappen des Königs zu sehen war. Eine Sonne, in deren Mitte ein Schwert mit der Klinge nach unten weisend.

Der Bote blieb stehen, nachdem er die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer hinab um seine Unterwürfigkeit zu verdeutlichen. „Was hast du zu berichten, Bote?" Die Stimme des Königs dröhnte durch den Thronsaal. Sein Blick ruhte starr auf der Gestalt seines Dieners. Nicht von seiner Position aufblickend sagte dieser: „Eure Majestät, vor einer Stunde erschien ein Priester vor dem Tor. Er verlangt eine Audienz bei ihrer Majestät persönlich." „Und wer ist dieser Priester, dass er meint er könne mit mir sprechen?" Wie konnte ein einfacher Priester es wagen zu verlangen mit dem König zu sprechen? Man sah dem Boten an, dass er nervös wurde. Der König war unberechenbar, seine Wutausbrüche legendär. „Eure Majestät", setzte der alte Mann an, „es ist ein Sonnendiener der euch zu sprechen wünscht."

Eine erstaunte Stille trat ein. Selbst Melina, bei der nur selten eine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen war, hob eine Augenbraue. Noch nie hatte ein Sonnendiener außerhalb der Feierlichkeiten das Schloss betreten. Dieser Gedanke war allen Anwesenden anzusehen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit fasste sich der König wieder und befahl: „Dann bring ihn her! Einen Sonnendiener warten zu lassen! Na los doch, geh!" Es war unmöglich zu übersehen, dass der König mit seine Fassung rang. Melina wollte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Vorlard stieß ihre Hand weg und herrschte sie an. „Und du! Geh mir aus den Augen, du hast hier nichts mehr verloren!" Der Bote verbeugte sich noch etwas tiefer und eilte mit einem „Sehr wohl Majestät. Wie ihr wünscht" davon um nach dem Sonnendiener schicken zu lassen. Melina drehte sich wortlos mit rauschenden Gewändern um und lief erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Thronsaal hinaus durch eine Tür zu ihrer linken.

Greyfel wartete nun schon seit fast einer Stunde darauf, dass der König ihn empfing. Nach seiner Ankunft war er in einen kleinen Raum geführt worden, der an die Eingangshalle grenzte. Das Zimmer hatte keine Fenster und war auch sonst für ein Zimmer in diesem Prachtschloss sehr schlicht. Ein massiver Tisch, einige Stühle und ein Landschaftsbild, das eine Stadt in den Bergen zeigte. Das einzige Licht spendete ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, das die stickige Luft nicht gerade besser machte. Vor einiger Zeit war eine Magd gekommen, die ihm einen Becher Wasser und etwas Bort mit Käse gebracht hatte. Greyfel fragte sich, während er am Wasser nippte, ob der König immer die Menschen so behandeln ließ, die bei ihm vorsprechen wollten. Diese Gedanken rückten aber bald in den Hintergrund , da ihn weitaus besorgniserregendere Dinge beschäftigten.

Er war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu einem Sonnendiener ernannt worden. Dies hier war sein erster wichtiger Auftrag in Diensten seines Gottes, der die Welt mit seinem Licht aus Eis und ewiger Dunkelheit befreit hatte, doch dass es gleich ein Auftrag von solcher Dringlichkeit war, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Die Nachricht, die er dem König überbringen sollte, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren, und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male was man dagegen tun konnte.

Der Sonnendiener wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür mit einem vernehmlichen Knarzen geöffnet wurde. Ein Bote trat ein, wie Greyfel an seinem grünen Wams erkennen konnte. Er war schon alt. Man konnte bereits erste Zeichen einer Glatze erkennen. „Mein Herr, der König wird euch jetzt empfangen", sagte der Bote mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Seine Stimme war rau, aber kräftig. Mit einem Nicken stand Greyfel von seinem Stuhl auf und trat auf den älteren Mann zu. Dieser trat einen Schritt beiseite und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem der Sonnendiener hinausgetreten war, und übernahm wortlos die Führung.

Ihr Weg führte sie eine breite Marmortreppe hinauf und dann einen genauso breiten Gang entlang, an dessen Wänden Szenenbilder der Sonne zu sehen waren. Auf dem Boden war ein roter Teppich ausgelegt, der ihre Schritte dämpfte. An beiden Seiten des Teppichs konnte man einen dunklen Steinboden ausmachen, der von grauen Adern durchzogen war.

Sie blieben vor einer reichverzierten Doppeltür stehen, auf der reliefartig eine Schlacht dargestellt wurde. Auf der einen Seite war eine Sonne zusehen, auf der anderen ein Mond. Diejenigen, die unter dem Mond kämpften waren groteske Monster mit spitzen, hornartigen Ohren und langen Gliedmaßen. An ihrer Spitze war ein Wesen grotesker als alle anderen. Die Augen waren leere Höhlen, das Haar eine zottige Mähne. Die Gliedmaßen waren übermäßig lang, und die Hände zu Krallen verformt. Unter der Sonne kämpften die tapferen Krieger ihres Gottes, ihre Freiheit verteidigend. Greyfel wusste welche Schlacht das war. Jedes Kind kannte die Geschichte, wie die Blassgesichter, wie sie diejenigen nannten, die den Mond verehrten, versucht hatten ihr Land zu erobern um ihnen ihre Freiheit zu rauben. Sie seien Monster hieß es, deren Augen leuchteten, und die nach dem Blut der Menschen gierten. Doch die Soldaten des Cha, ihres Sonnengottes, hatten sie, trotz hoher Verluste, erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen. Seitdem war dieser Tag ein Feiertag, an dem das ganze Land ihres Sieges gedachte.

Die Stimme des Boten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „ Ich werde Euch nun ankündigen Herr. Wartet bis die Tür geöffnet wird." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er nach einer leichten Verbeugung den Gang hinunter. Greyfel blieb allein vor der Tür zurück und wartete.

Als sich die Türen langsam nach innen öffneten, trat er ein und verbeugte sich, in der Haltung verharrend. „Komm näher heran!" Die Stimme des Königs hallte durch den gesamten Thronsaal. Sie war seiner Meinung nach etwas hoch für einen Mann. Der Sonnendiener richtete sich auf und ging auf den König zu, während er sich unauffällig umsah. Der Saal war lang und aus schneeweißem Marmor. Er lief auf einem königsblauen Teppich dem reichverzierten Thron entgegen, auf dem der der König saß und ihm beinahe schon ungeduldig entgegenblickte. An den Wänden zu beiden Seiten standen auf Hochglanz polierte Rüstungen, die ihn auf seinem Weg zu beobachten schienen. Greyfel verdrängte das Gefühl des Unbehagens, das sich in ihm breitzumachen versuchte, und blickte wieder nach vorne. Hinter dem Thron hing das Banner des Königs. Eine goldene Sonne, in deren Mitte sich ein Schwert mit der Klinge nach unten zeigend befand, auf rotem Grund. Als er vor den Treppen, die zum Thron hinaufführten ankam, verbeugte er sich noch einmal und wartete auf die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. Die Flügeltüren wurden von zwei Wachen geschlossen, die sich rechts und links von ihr aufstellten.

Der König sah ihn durchdringend mit seinen braunen Augen an. Greyfel fiel auf, dass ihm sein linker Ringfinger fehlte. „Sprich, was du mir zu sagen hast", befahl der König. „Eure Majestät", begann der Sonnendiener, „mir wurde aufgetragen euch zu berichten, dass sich in dieser Nacht etwas schreckliches ereignete." Greyfel fuhr sich nervös mir der Zunge über die Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wie ihr sicher wisst ist vor Jahrhunderten das schrecklichste Wesen, das jemals über diese Lande ging, unter größter Anstrengung versiegelt worden, auf dass es nie wieder auch nur einen Menschen töte." „Die Geschichte des Seelenfressers ist mir zu genüge bekannt. Sag schon, worauf willst du hinaus, Sonnendiener?" Der König wurde langsam ungeduldig. Jeder kannte die Geschichte des Seelenfressers.

Einem Monster von unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit, das die Seelen der Menschen fraß, um sich ihrer Stärke zu bemächtigen. Es war vor Jahrhunderten von den Priestern des Cha im schwarzen Gebirge versiegelt worden.

Greyfel schluckte. Er kannte die Geschichten über die Wutausbrüche des Königs. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen für den Nächsten verantwortlich sein. „Es ist so, dass sich in unserem Tempel das Gegenstück für das Siegel dieses Monsters befindet. Eine Steintafel, auf der sich zahlreiche Bannrunen und mächtige Zauber befinden. Als einer unserer Novizen, die für das Sauberhalten des Tempels verantwortlich sind, letzte Nacht dort vorbeikam, bemerkte er, dass die Tafel blau zu glühen begann und dann zerbrach. Er erstattete sofort seinem Ordensvater Bericht, der es wiederum dem Hohepriester vortrug. Hohepriester Jorkus kam nach eingehender Untersuchung der Tafel zu dem Schluss, dass das Siegel gebrochen wurde." Greyfel beobachtete die Reaktion des Königs. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer finsterer. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, ehe er seltsam ruhig fragte: „Sag mir Sonnendiener, konnte das Siegel von alleine brechen?" Greyfel klopfte das Herz mittlerweile bis zum Halse. „Nein, eure Majestät, dafür war es zu stark." Vorlards Miene wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch finsterer. „Dann geh jetzt und sage deinem Orden, dass sie mir binnen einer Woche einen Schuldigen finden sollen!"

Hastig verbeugte sich der Sonnendiener und lief, so schnell es ihm erlaubt war, aus dem Thronsaal. Er wagte es jedoch erst wieder aufzuatmen, nachdem er das Schloss verlassen hatte.

Vorlard blieb allein im Thronsaal zurück. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dünnes, strohblondes Haar, und starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu der ihm gegenüberliegenden Tür, durch die der Sonnendiener vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

Minutenlang starrte er nachdenklich vor sich her. Wie konnte man ein Monster besiegen, dem laut den Legenden keine von Menschenhand gefertigte Waffe etwas anhaben kann, töten? In den alten Rollen, die sich in den Archiven dieses Schlosses befanden, stand, dass jeder der Magier und Priester, die die Versiegelung durchgeführt hatten, gestorben war. Es waren 14 gute und gläubige Männer gewesen. Er sog die Luft pfeifend durch die Nase ein, ehe er sie langsam wieder ausstieß. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Wache, die links neben der Tür stand und sagte: „Du da. Geh und hol General Vernez! Er soll binnen dreißig Minuten vor meinem Thron erscheinen."

Der Wächter verbeugte sich hastig und eilte durch den Türflügel zu seiner Seite hinaus. Zeit durfte keine mehr verloren gehen.


	3. Des Schreckens Herrschaft

_Des Schreckens Gefangenschaft_

_[…] Als jenes Monster auftauchte, das nach der Seele eines jeden lebenden Wesens gierte, drückte eine lähmende Angst auf alle Länder der bekannten Welt nieder. Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht eine unschuldige Seele dem gierigen Schlund der Bestie anheimfiel. _

_Um das wertvolle Leben der Verbliebenen zu schützen, schlossen der drei großen Länder einen Pakt. Die seelenfressende Bestie sollte, in die Enge getrieben, eingesperrt werden, auf das eine Möglichkeit gefunden werde diese zu töten._

_Der Hinterhalt ereignete sich in einer Nacht des Neumondes. In der Dunkelheit gelang es das Monster zu überlisten und es in den Tiefen der schwarzen Berge, in einer Höhle zu bannen. Viele Leben wurden in diesem letzten Kampf gegeben. Männer, sowie Frauen fielen in der Schlacht des neuen Mondes, doch nicht nur Krieger waren es. Die Magier, die den Bannzauber aussprachen, gaben ihr Leben, um dem Gefängnis seine Stärke zu geben._

_Die Männer aus dem Lande Alzkandria verlangten, nachdem sich die Länder begannen zu erholen, nach einer Entschädigung für ihre Gefallenen, da der Zauber, der die Bestie nun in Gefangenschaft hält, von einem der Unseren ersonnen wurde. Eine Entschädigung wurde nie entrichtet, da ein Jeder über die Konsequenzen, die diesen Taten folgen würden, unterrichtet wurde._

_So trennten sich die zögerlichen Bande wieder, die zwischen den Unseren und ihren Völkern geschlossen wurden._

Eine Zusammenfassung

aus der Zeit des großen

Schreckens

Aus der großen Bibliothek

von Tatsukaru


End file.
